


Öt nő, akit Sherlock nem értett meg (és egy, akit igen)

by GloriaScott



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dialogue-Only, Hungarian, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaScott/pseuds/GloriaScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>- Szeretem Johnt.</i>
  <br/><i>- Ó.</i>
  <br/><i>- Ennyit tud mondani? Ó?</i>
</p>
<p>Sherlock és a nők: ettől függetlenül és épp ezért Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Öt nő, akit Sherlock nem értett meg (és egy, akit igen)

**Author's Note:**

> A szinkron magázódás-mániája iszonyatos, de valószínűleg amiatt agyalok folyton azon, hogy vajon magyarul melyik karakter melyiket tegezi.

1.

-         Mrs. Hudson!

-         Mi történt már megint? Jézusom, Sherlock. Mit művelt a padlóval?

-         Elrontott kísérlet. Most a tanácsára lenne szükségem.

-         Beszámítom a bérbe.

-         A tanácsot?

-         A padlót, kedvesem, a padlót. Na mondja, miben segítsek?

-         Szeretem Johnt.

-         Ó. 

-         Ennyit tud mondani? Ó?

-         Persze sejtettem.

-         Nem igaz. Eddig én sem sejtettem, pedig minimum ötvennel több az IQ-m. Ne vegye sértésnek.

-         Nem vettem, drágám. És ő?

-         Ő? Mármint John?

-         Igen. Mit érez John?

-         Nem tudom.

-         Hát, én igen…

-         Ne hazudozzon, Mrs. Hudson. Maga csak egy bolond öregasszony, honnan is tudná? Meg ne sértődjön. 

-         De akkor miért akar velem erről beszélni, drágám?

-         Mert járatos a témában, nemde? Két férj és megannyi szerető…

-         Sherlock! Én mindig tisztességes asszony voltam!

-         Dehogy volt az. Akkor sosem kérdezném magát, hogy mit kéne tennem.

-         Johnnal? A Johnfajta édes úriemberekhez nem értek. Mindig inkább a gazfickók vonzottak, tudja? A veszélyes alakok…

-         Egyrészt, John nem „édes úriember”, jézusom, Mrs. Hudson, másrészt, nem érdekel.

-         … szóval inkább Johnnak tudnék tanácsot adni…

-         Johnnak tudna… ezt nem értem.

-         Mindegy is, nem igaz? Én csak egy bolond öregasszony vagyok. Ne hozzak egy teát, kedveském?

 

2.

-         Maga szereti Andersont, Donovan?

-         Nem hiszem, hogy ennek sok köze van a meggyilkolt pincérhez.

-         Arról már mindent tudok, drogügyletbe keveredett, klasszikus leszámolás, dögunalom, nem érdekel.

-         Nem úgy, mint a szerelmi életem, mi? Kezdjek félni?

-         Azt tudom, hogy lefekszik vele, fogalmam sincs, mi vonzót találnak maguk egymásban, de ám legyen. Az érdekel, hogy szereti is?

-         Mi az, hogy „mi vonzót találunk egymásban”?

-         Szeretem Johnt.

-         Ó.

-         Jól látom, hogy meglepődött?

-         Magával kapcsolatban más semmi nem lep meg, és… különben is tudtam.

-         Nem tudhatta, a cinizmusa igen gyengén leplezi, hogy idióta.

-         És mi van Andersonnal?

-         Ő legalább nyíltan idióta.

-         De hogy jön ide Anderson?

-         Szereti?

-         Nem elég izgalmas a szex, és tippeket akar, vagy micsoda? Szólok, hogy a duplarandi ki van zárva. 

-         Donovan, ne gusztustalankodjon. Különben szó sincs szexről.

-         Akkor ezért olyan frusztrált John…

-         Frusztrált? Mire céloz? Nem értem.

-         És még mi vagyunk az idióták. Na viszlát, Hangyás.

 

3.

-         Nem igazán áll jól a szőke, Irene.

-         Már nem ez a nevem. És egy napon még maga is kényszerülhet előnytelen hajfestésre, hogy inkognitóban maradhasson.

-         Csak megjegyeztem.

-         Ezért kutatott fel? Hogy a frizurámról beszélgessünk? Magával mindig öröm beszélgetni, nem azért.

-         Mert szeret?

-         Tessék?

-         Azért kedveli a beszélgetéseinket, mert belém szeretett?

-         Sherlock Holmes… milyen kis édes. Kedvelem magát. Vonzónak is tartom. Szerelem… nem is tudom. Mit számít, amúgy is?

-         Szeretem Johnt.

-         Ó.

-         Maga… most nevet…? Mi olyan vicces ezen?

-         Csak most jött rá? Én már rég tudom.

-         Miért mondja ezt mindenki? Ez egyáltalán nem lehet igaz.

-         És átrepülte a fél világot, hogy ezt közölje velem.

-         Mert maga Irene Adler, a domina, aki jól ért az ilyesmihez, és mindig okosan kezelte, így gondoltam…

-         Irene Adler egy halott ribanc, aki a szexhez értett jól. Maga viszont szerelmet emlegetett.

-         Én is okosan akarom kezelni.

-         Még egyszer: azt mondta, szereti őt.

-         Azt mondtam.

-         Akkor nem lehet okos.

-         Ez badarság.

-         Amikor először éreztem úgy, hogy talán szeretek valakit, kiszolgáltatott lettem, kis híján halott és végül… nézzen rám. Szőke.

-         Nem áll jól. Azt mondja, ha nem akarom így végezni, felejtsem el?

-         Úgysem tudná. És nem a világvége így végezni. Van úgy, hogy… megéri.

-         Kiszolgáltatottnak és majdnem halottnak és szőkének lenni?

-         Ó, Sherlock. Tudja, van egy óriási különbség a kettőnk szerelme között. Az enyémet nem viszonozták.

-         Ezt most értenem kéne?

-         Azt hiszem, magának jól állna a szőke, Sherlock.

 

4.

-         Te szeretsz engem, Molly.

-         Én… hát. Jaj, istenem. Hiszen mindent tudsz…

-         Nem tudok mindent, korántsem. Ez az egész szerelem dolog például. Jim Moriartyt szeretted?

-         Hogyan…? Mi? Nem, nem, dehogyis, az csak…

-         Honnan tudod, hogy engem szeretsz?

-         Én csak… jaj, istenem… miért beszélgetünk mi erről, Sherlock…?

-         Mert, bevallom, nem értem.

-         Engem…?

-         Szeretem Johnt.

-         Ó.

-         Csak azt ne mondd, hogy tudtad.

-         Nem… én… basszus, nem, nem, ezt nem hiszem el, miért…?

-         Mi az, hogy miért… Molly, te most sírsz?

-         Én csak… semmi, semmi baj. Örülök, igazán…

-         Te nem örülsz, te zokogsz.

-         Csak, mert… olyan iszonyú igazságtalan ez…

-         Mi?

-         A szerelem.

-         A szerelem igazságtalan?

-         Mivel Johnról van szó…

-         Rólam van szó.

-         John még nem is…? Nem mondtad el…?

-         Hogy mondhatnám?

-         Mire vársz? Hogy túl késő legyen? Hogy azon kelljen töprengened, mi lett volna, ha elmondod, mielőtt megismeri azt a másikat, és talán…

-         Milyen másikat? Most kiről beszélünk?

-         Ne legyél olyan, mint én, Sherlock.

-         Bennünk az égvilágon semmi közös nincs, Molly. Nem értem, mire gondolsz.

-         Kívánom, hogy sose értsd meg.

 

5.

-         Amúgy tudom, hogy nem Antheának hívják.

-         Megtisztelne, ha nem elemezgetne.

-         Felvette Mycroft stílusát, atyaég.

-         Az igazi stílusomra ne legyen kiváncsi. Az ön érdekében mondom.

-         Egy női Mycroft fog bújtatni. A legrosszabb rémálmaim egybegyúrva.

-         Csak, amíg ki nem találunk valamit.

-         Miért teszi ezt meg neki? Biztos kényelmetlen.

-         Miért játssza a halottat? Biztos kényelmetlen.

-         Szereti Mycroftot?

-         A munkámat szeretem.

-         Ismerős. Csak a maga munkája unalmas.

-         És jelen pillanatban roppant idegesítő.

-         Szeretem Johnt.

-         Ó.

-         Nyilván nem tudta.

-         Nyilván tudtam, mert Mycroft tudta.

-         Komolyan mindenki tudja?

-         Csak John nem, ha jól sejtem.

-         Szokjon le a bátyám stílusáról.

-         Én szeretem a bátyja stílusát.

-         Szereti a bátyámat?

-         Mondhatni.

-         Maga megőrült. Mycroft egy bosszantó, arrogáns, tudálékos alak. Hogy tudja őt szeretni?

-         Vicces.

-         Micsoda?

-         Hogy ezt a kérdést biztosan nem csak én hallottam már milliószor.

-         Hanem…? Ezt most nem igazán értem.

-         Hagyjuk.

 

+1.

-         Szép a házuk. Meg az életük. Szép.

-         Szép, vagyis unalmas?

-         Halálosan.

-         John is unja.

-         Nem csodálom.

-         De szeret engem.

-         Ezt már előbb csodálom.

-         Hallottam, hogy minden barátnőjét elkergette, míg mellette volt.

-         Elkergettem volna őket?

-         Nem, persze, hogy nem. Azok a lányok feladták. Nem küzdöttek.

-         És magának könnyebb dolga volt, igaz? Hiszen halott voltam. Nem sok vizet zavartam már.

-         Komolyan ezt hiszi?

-         Hogyan?

-         Holtan sem hagyta békén őt. Úgy sem volt könnyű. Azokat a nőket nem ön kergette el, Mr. Holmes, hanem maga John.

-         Ezt nem értem.

-         Mit nem ért ezen?!

-         Miért kiabál?

-         Mert szeretem őt!

-         Ezt megértem.

-         Minek jött vissza? Minek? Épp kezdte végleg feldolgozni, elengedni… 

-         Szeretem Johnt.

-         Ó.

-         Az örök reagálás. Tudta?

-         Csak azt tudtam, hogy John szereti magát.

-         Ó.

-         Én viszont gyűlölöm.

-         Megértem, Mary. Megértem.


End file.
